


The Novelist and His Wolf

by thepsychicwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Allison is dead, Author!Stiles, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Famous Stiles, M/M, fake boyfriends, famous!Stiles, im sorry, sterek, sterek au, sterek fake boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicwolf/pseuds/thepsychicwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a famous author, who has three novels out, and he's also has a pretty popular YouTube channel. Derek needed a job at the same time that Stiles was starting to become more popular, so because they sort of knew each other, Stiles hires him as his manager and also sort of his body guard. They continue like this for five years, and end up becoming pretty close. <br/>One day they get in a situation where Derek has to use Stiles as his boyfriend, but things end up going too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Novelist and His Wolf

Screaming teenagers are not exactly something that Derek is completely fond of. Actually, he's not fond of it at all; he hates the teenage girls who crowd around Stiles, basically drooling at his feet. He hates how much Stiles _loves_ it. Hugs are always casually shared and photos are always taken, even though it's only supposed to be a signing, not a "hang out with your favourite novelist/YouTuber and flirt with him." Stiles is so calm and kind whenever he is approached by fans. By working with Stiles for five years now, Derek's learned that Stiles feeds off of the attention of his fans, whether they're just subscribed to his YouTube channel or can recite the first and last page of each of his three novels. Stiles is only twenty-five but he's an incredibly successful author, a pretty popular Youtuber, and an amazing public speaker; it isn't surprising that he's such a beloved public figure. Stiles is talented, gorgeous --which Derek hates the most to admit --and he somehow is so calm and at home when meeting new people.

                Derek sits away to the side, typing away at an email on his phone to Stiles' publishers while Stiles stands --he's supposed to just be sitting behind the table -- and signs autographs or copies of his novels, and does the usual photo with a fan or gives them a hug. Derek loves working with Stiles, he really does, mostly because his salary is amazing and all he has to do is really sit back and make sure Stiles doesn't screw up --which Derek only took about a year to get the hang of. But Derek dreaded conventions such as VidCon, which Stiles is always invited to. Stiles always enjoys teasing Derek about how socially awkward he is, which is sort of true, but really, Derek just doesn't like people in general. The whole weekend at VidCon is no fun for him. He's not even doing anything and he's exhausted, so he can't imagine how Stiles is still jumping up and down constantly like he always does --damn Stiles.

                Stiles' breaks between panels and signings are Derek's favourite part of the day. Derek sits with Stiles, up on the roof of the building --a place that they discovered during their second year of going to VidCon together. Stiles is still full of the adrenaline from the crowds downstairs, which is good because he has to do a panel after he heats his lunch. Tapping his leg rapidly, he eats his sandwich and rambles about fans to Derek through his stuffed mouth. Derek just continues reading e-mails, occasionally glancing up at Stiles, only sort of listening to what he's saying.         

                "This one guy came with a copy of each of my books, which is always awesome to see, except he claimed that they were for his sister, who is apparently named Taylor, so that's who I signed them to. But hey, man, Taylor can be a unisex name, so who says that this guy's name wasn't Taylor. I'm pretty sure his sister is nonexistent and he is in love with me," Stiles grins obnoxiously before taking another big bite of his sub.

                "I doubt it. Your fan base is equally split between male and female readers, so it's not like he has to be embarrassed about liking your books?" Derek mutters after politely swallowing his own bite of his lunch. "I'm pretty sure that his sister is real and you're just an idiot."

                "Ouch," Stiles holds his heart as if he is hurt. "He was so hot though. For the sake of my heart, we are just going to pretend that he's in love with me and fantasises about me every night, like I will probably be doing later."

                Derek just rolls his eyes at that. This is sort of another thing that Derek hates. Stiles is so ridiculously bisexual and so confident in himself, which there's nothing wrong with, except for the fact that he always flirts so carelessly with anyone who catches his eye, which is basically everyone. He's so good at leading people on without realizing it; it's cringe worthy, watching Stiles flirting so openly and obliviously with fans and then dropping the conversation just as the drool begins to pool up in their mouths. Derek wishes that Stiles could be more like his best friend, Scott, who knew how to sit still and simply be friendly with people, opposed to Stiles' flirtatious and sarcastic techniques. Working with Scott would be much easier --but, Derek hated to admit, it wouldn't be as entertaining.

                "Your publishers are still wondering about confirming a meeting for next week about your new novel idea." Derek has told Stiles this a thousand times over the weekend, but Stiles keeps ignoring the situation. "You need to give me some sort of answer. Are you ready for a meeting or not?"

                "Not," Stiles says nice and clear, and then he takes another bite of his sandwich.

                "What do you mean, you're not?" Derek furrows his brows, which is something he doesn't do around Stiles as often as he once did. Derek learned to get used to Stiles being irritating or rude --Derek was always quite rude himself. "On Thursday you told me that you have a first draft started for a new novel already. People want more of your writing! You can't just go to the beach and go to conventions for the rest of your life."

                "Excuse me, I make YouTube videos. I vlog. My life isn't at all as pointless when millions of people want to watch my days at the beach."

                Derek finishes his lunch, tossing the remainders into the trash can that is holding open the door. "Okay. I know. I mean-" Derek can't find a way to explain. "You have to be professional _sometimes,_ Stiles. You aren't going to keep making video diaries when you're forty, are you? No. Hopefully you'll still be writing novels, and making real money off of that."

                "I make money off of YouTube," Stiles objects, though there's a sense of panic in his voice. He stands up, throwing away the remainders of his lunch. "Of course I'll still be writing when I'm forty. But, right now I don't want to think about that. God, Derek, can't you just live in the now? It's so spectacular here, but you never stop to look around. You're going to be old one day and you're going to be like " _Wow, I worked with the coolest guy who was a great time, but instead of being cool as well, I just looked at my phone all day_."" Stiles does a really horrible impersonation of Derek's voice, he even furrows his eyebrows together for a dramatic effect, which just makes it even worse to watch.

                "I stop and look around all of the time. But we never go places that are _right_ for me." Derek defends himself, even though he doesn't feel insulted; he's used to Stiles' teasing. Derek looks at the clock on his phone. "We should head downstairs again. Your panel starts in ten minutes."

                "Alright," Stiles says, wiping his mouth.

                 Derek moves the trashcan to the side, and heads back inside, closing the door behind him, leaving Stiles locked out on the roof. Stiles bangs on the door a few times and with Derek's super hearing, he listens to Stiles swear under his breath multiple times. Derek grins to himself, letting Stiles suffer for a few moments. He makes sure to listen to his heart beat, in case Stiles were to really freak out. Having a panic attack while on the roof would not be a good idea.

                Derek opens the door eventually. Stiles shoves Derek to the side, which doesn't even nudge him a little bit, and then he runs down the stairs. Derek chases after him, knowing that Stiles was probably going to purposely run into the middle of the crowds which will lead to them being late for his panel. Stiles and Derek always played games like this; they really are friends, Derek figures, even though he's just paid to be around him.

                Derek beats Stiles to the bottom of the stairs and grabs a hold of his tee-shirt. Derek is just about to drag Stiles away from the crowds but then a familiar voice calls his name. Stiles is still squirming and giggling like an idiot as Derek keeps his grip tight on Stiles' shirt.

                Derek looks to see his ex boyfriend, Sebastian, who he hasn't seen since before he started working with Stiles.  Derek freezes up, tightening his grip on Stiles.

                "Derek, hey! I knew it was you," Sebastian smiles politely, walking right over to Derek and Stiles, with an attractive man following behind him. "It's been so long!"

                Derek nods, giving Stiles a look that they always share whenever things need to be serious. Stiles gets it, and calms down, so Derek finally allows himself to let go of him. "It has," Derek agrees, not knowing what to say to Sebastian exactly, and also wondering who the dashing young man at his side was. He and Sebastian hadn't ended on the best terms. They had been dating for over a year, and things were quite serious between them. Derek had even thought he loved him, until he found out that Sebastian had been cheating on him for quite some time with some fancy doctor named Chris.

                "Oh, sorry, Derek, this is my husband, Chris," Sebastian introduces the attractive man and Derek nearly dies inside. _Chris!?_ Derek thought, somehow managing to remain nonchalant as he shook Chris' hand, the man who had basically stolen Sebastian away from Derek years ago, leaving him heartbroken. "He's a surgeon," Sebastian coos as Derek and Chris quickly pull away after shaking hands. "We got married last year in New York. We've shared this apartment together in Manhattan for over two years now, and we're just here in Cali, visiting my family."

                "That's wonderful," Derek manages a pretty convincing smile. He can't help but feel happy for the two of them at least a little bit, because he can smell their love for each other easily, even though they are two complete assholes. "I'm living in Los Angeles," Derek informs Sebastian. He couldn't really say that he was just here at VidCon as Stiles' manager and also sort of his body guard, because that's nothing compared to being a _surgeon --_ well, at least to _Sebastian_ ; Derek loves his job.

                Luckily, Stiles, the damn little mind reader, speaks up. "Derek's here with me. I have a panel in five minutes actually, and he's always dragging me around making sure that I get places on time. He cares about me, even though he doesn't like to admit that." That gets a small laugh out of Sebastian.

                "We are huge fans, by the way," Chris tells Stiles. "I absolutely adored "Remainders of a Cross Bow."" That is Stiles' most popular book. It's a huge best seller, worldwide. Stiles loves the attention, but he's not a big fan of talking about that specific book itself because of how personal it is for him, which is something that only Derek and a few of Stiles' close friends know, who experienced the story with him. Whenever people ask questions about the novel, Stiles tries to ignore them as best as he can and if he can't he just makes up something that sounds convincing, and somehow finds a way to change the subject. Stiles has never even admitted openly to anyone what the book was really based off of. People like Derek and Scott had understood the meaning behind it, the very second that they had first read the synopsis, but even they had never spoken about it with Stiles.

                "Thanks," Stiles mutters. Derek senses Stiles' anxiety he usually gets whenever the novel is mentioned as he hopes that they don't ask anything too specific about it. Stiles quickly changes the topic, "So how do you guys know Mr. Hale, here?"

                "Oh, we dated, actually," Sebastian tells Stiles as if it isn't a big deal or anything. "It's been, what, four years since we've last seen each other?"

                "Five," Derek corrects. He's told Stiles a little bit about Sebastian, but he's not sure if Stiles can remember anything because he had been drunk at the time.

                "Ah." Sebastian says. "So, are you dating anyone at the moment?"

                Derek has been stupidly single for the past five years. He's had hook ups, sure, but no real relationships. Relationships weren't his thing; he'd been hurt too many times. Also, Stiles is such a handful, he'd have no time for dating. But there was absolutely no way that he could admit that to Sebastian.

                "Yes," Derek lies. He instantly feels a bit of regret and Stiles tenses up at his side. Stiles _knows_ that Derek is lying, but he doesn't say anything, thankfully.

                But then Stiles does speak up, but it is not at all what Derek had been expecting to hear come out of Stiles' mouth, ever. "He's seeing me!" Stiles grins, slinging his arm around Derek's waist. "We're together."

                Stiles feels Derek tense up as well, so he sort of rubs his thumb on the fabric over Derek's back to attempt loosening him up. Derek hates that it actually feels nice.

                "Wow. Really? I'm so happy for you two!" Sebastian says, and Derek knows he's being honest --Derek had been listening to his heart beat trying to detect any lies this whole time.

                "Yeah. It's not a public thing though, so please stay quiet about it. Derek here isn't big on the whole PDA thing," Stiles jokes, still using his thumb to calm Derek.

                "That would just disappoint all of your fans who are completely in love with you," Sebastian grins at Stiles. He even winks as he says, "It's also better for when you get alone later after a whole day of having to keep off of each other. You get to let out all of that frustration."

                Stiles nearly chokes but he leans into Derek, "Yeah. This guy is great. He really knows how to let loose at the end of the day, when we're finally alone."Derek has to look at Stiles then, amazed by how easily these words escape his mouth. Stiles looks at Derek as well, and even brings his hand up to caress Derek's face, gazing longingly into his eyes, which feels hilarious to Derek, but it probably looks convincing to Sebastian and Chris. "Man, he's amazing," Stiles continues, "I've put all my trust into him." Derek hates this. _He hates this, god._ He tries listening for Stiles heart falter as he lies, but Stiles is just so good at this that even Derek can't sense the lie.

                "Oh my, I think staying away from each other all day is a bit too much for the both of you," Chris presses his lips together in a thin line as he hides his smile.

                Derek finds his hands finding their spot on Stiles' waist. Stiles searches is eyes for a moment, as if he's trying to ask him a question, which Derek doesn't understand until Stiles is suddenly leaning in and pressing his lips against his _. No, no, no,_ Derek thinks as Stiles kisses him, and it isn't bad at all, in fact, it's wonderful, which is _not good at all._ Derek _cannot enjoy kissing Stiles._ He hates himself as he kisses back for a moment before Stiles quickly pulls back, turning to Sebastian and Chris again. Stiles doesn't even look Derek in the eye again.

                "Sorry," Stiles giggles. "I just can't resist." _When did Stiles get so good at acting_? Derek thinks.

                Sebastian lets out a laugh, "I understand."

                "Um. Stiles, we have to get to your panel," Derek says, needing to get away from Sebastian and Chris, and away from everyone, really, because Stiles just kissed him and he needs to figure out why it felt so _good._

"Okay, right," Stiles says, finally letting go of Derek's waist, but then his hand quickly goes and Derek feels their fingers intertwining. "It was really nice meeting you two, but yea, I really have to go."

                "It was lovely meeting you as well," Chris says.

                "It was nice meeting you," Sebastian says to Stiles and then to Derek, "and it was nice seeing you again. You look good."

                "You too, thanks," Derek says before they say goodbye  and head separate ways.

                Stiles finally gets into the back rooms where they have to give him his microphone and everything for the panel that is supposed to start in approximately two seconds. He completely pretends as if he hadn't just kissed Derek.

                "Thanks for having my back," Derek finds himself telling Stiles. He's sitting on a stool while Stiles hops around like a bunny. "I hate Sebastian so much, oh my goodness."

                Stiles lets out a short laugh. "He's a cute guy, but yeah, he seems kind of off. Also, no problem. You have my back every day, so I'm just returning the favour." _Yeah_ , Derek thinks, _but I just get you to meetings, I don't_ kiss _you._ Stiles looks over at Derek, stopping in front of him. "Does my hair look alright?"

                "Yeah. It's good," Derek assures him just as the announcer is starting to present Stiles.

                "Awesome." Stiles hops away and runs enthusiastically onto the stage. Derek rests his elbows on his knees, and buries his face in his hands trying to pull himself together before stepping out to go watch Stiles' panel.

****

                There's a photo. There's a photo of the two of them kissing. They hadn't been exactlly in a private place when they kissed, so it isn't so surprising that someone saw and snapped a photo of the two of them. But the photo quickly became viral and now Derek is sitting on the back deck of Stiles' house, staring at the photo with shame while Stiles is just inside, making him some tea. Derek hates the internet; he hates twitter; he hates VidCon; he hates this photo. The worst part is, there's not just one photo of the two of them from that day, but there's a dozen. Besides the great kiss, there's a few of them just standing together when Stiles' arm was around Derek's waist. The photos are clear, and anyone who knows Derek is able to tell that it's obviously him in the photos. There are photos of the two of them around each other all day, even when they were leaving together in Derek's car. Derek can't think of any reason why people can't just mind their own business.

                Stiles walks out, taking a seat beside Derek on the fancy outdoor couch, and he hands Derek his mug.

                "Thanks," Derek mutters, putting down his phone. He put his phone onto "do not disturb" mode so that he can ignore any calls from people who've seen the photo, especially his sister, Laura.

                "The whole world thinks we're dating," Stiles says, hiding his smile as he sips on his own tea. The stars are up and they can hear the sound of the ocean's waves, just a few feet away from Stiles' home. Derek had come over so that they could discuss what was happening between the two of them.

                "Not the _whole_ world. Don't be so dramatic," Derek glares, rubbing on his temples and also drinking his tea.

                "We can't just tell them that we aren't dating, now. You've been following me around every damn place that I've gone in the past five years, so it would be extremely hard if we were to try and convince them the truth."

                Derek raises an eyebrow. "Are you implying that we should just continue letting everyone think that we are a couple?"

                "Yeah." Stiles isn't even embarrassed as he says it. "We can go on how we normally are, and just whenever a fan or someone asks about the relationship, we can just say that it's private."

                It _does_ make sense. Nothing would really have to change, except for the fact that Derek would never be able to go onto Twitter again. He is fine with that. But this also doesn't solve the whole family problem. How's he supposed to explain to his sister that his kiss with Stiles wasn't real and was just a cover up? He can't tell her that! She would just tease him about it for all of eternity, which he won't allow.

                "What are you going to tell Scott?" Derek can hear Stiles' ringtone go off before it actually does, and sure enough, it's Scott calling.  

                Stiles looks at his phone, pondering the question. "That I have got myself a really good looking boyfriend with a really nice behind." Derek still can't hear the lie.

                Stiles answers the phone and right away, Scott is yelling, "DEREK?! YOU'RE DATING _DEREK?"_

"Wow. Hello, Scott. My day has been wonderful, thanks for asking-"

                Stiles is soon cut off my Scott speaking again. "When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me any sooner? Does your dad know? Oh, I bet your dad l _oves_ Derek." Derek frowns at Scott's sarcasm in his last comment. Sheriff Stilinski seems to like Derek decently enough every time that Stiles invites the two of them out to dinner or something.

                "Scott, it's not a real relationship," Stiles finds himself admitting. Scott is his best friend so he deserves to know the truth. Derek can't help but notice that Stiles sort of sounds disappointed, but he doesn't know why. "I kissed him to make his ex jealous. We aren't in a romantic relationship or anything. It's strictly platonic."

                "Okay. Good." Scott sighs in relief and Stiles gives Derek an apologetic look. "I mean, I know you totally have the hots for the guy, but your crush should just stay a crush. That's just what I think, personally. You both work together; it would be weird."             Stiles' eyes widen when Scott mentions the crush. Derek blinks and Stiles turns away so that he doesn't have to look at him.

                "Scott, he's with me right now. Oh great, why did you just say that," Stiles mutters and starts swearing under his breath.

                Scott just laughs. "OH. Sorry. Hi Derek!" Derek is suddenly smiling; Stiles has a crush on him. He knows it's the truth due to the way that Stiles is reacting. Derek decides to let Stiles be embarrassed on his own, so he gets up and takes a walk down to the sandy shore, letting Stiles have privacy with Scott.

                Derek stares at his phone and decides to look at all the missed texts from his sister. There's only a few, which is much less than he expected. It was going okay, except for the last message.

He called her almost instantly. He didn't know what he was supposed to say to her, but he figured that he could improvise.

                "Finally!" she says, answering the phone right in the middle of the first ring. "We're your family, Derek, you're supposed to be able to tell us anything! Mom is mad and-"

                "We haven't been dating for four years," Derek cuts her off, rolling his eyes in the process. "It's a very private relationship."

                "Thank God!" She let out a sigh of relief and it sounded like she was sitting down. "When did you start dating? It's not private anymore and I deserve to have answers!"

                Derek was never good at talking. He paces around the sandy beach, letting his toes meet the water occasionally. "September," he says because it seems reasonable. September is when he went with Stiles to Europe for a book tour.

                "And so when everyone asked you if you were dating anyone at Christmas time you lied?" She doesn't sound impressed, but hey, at least it's better than four years.

                "Yea, Laura, I'm sorry," He mutters. "Tell mom that I'm sorry, too."

                She is quiet for a moment and suddenly he's put on hold. He hates being put on hold, which Laura knows; she likes to do that to mess with him. About five minutes later, she returns and is rambling. "Okay. Mom is a forgiving person. Mom and Dad were planning on leaving for the cabin tomorrow, and Cora is coming in from Europe and so the two of us decided to tag along. And you know what, Derek? You're bringing Stiles. You are not allowed to back out of this. I don't care if you have some important meeting; we have internet connection so just set up a webcam meeting or something. You and Stiles are coming to the cabin and you are going to have fun!" Derek groans and she repeats, "No backing out!"

                "Fine. I'll talk to him." A week wouldn't be so hard, right? Okay, it will be really hard. His family consists of snoops who like to know every little detail about everything, especially when it's none of their business. He is a hundred percent sure that they would be listening in on Stiles' heart beats to try and test whether they're lying about anything. Stiles, Derek knows now, actually does sort of like him, but he can't say he loves him. Ten months into a relationship and they haven't said "I love you" yet... it just wouldn't pass for Laura.

                "Great. I'll see you tomorrow, little brother. Also, ask Stiles to wear his glasses." She hangs up before he can protest. Stiles doesn't like wearing his glasses; his eyesight isn't bad at all and he only ever wears them when he's watching TV, or in public when he goes for a grocery run and forgets to take them off when he leaves his house.

                "Derek! Derek, why is your sister sending me text messages to wear my glasses! Why do I have to wear my glasses!" Stiles calls to him from the deck, sounding extremely confused.

                Derek runs back up to the deck and snatches Stiles' phone out of his hand. Laura had apparently sent Stiles "wear your glasses" with no explanation or anything. Derek laughs a bit and hands him his phone back. "I sort of told her that we've been together since September."

                "Okay. September is good. I'll tell my dad that. We need to work on a story, I guess. But still, what does that have to do with my glasses?"

                Derek knows Stiles will be alright with going to the cabin. "My family wants to meet you. You have no meetings or plans for the next month, so tomorrow we are going to my family's cabin, upstate."

                Derek watches as Stiles' eyes widen, but he doesn't look scared or worried, mostly intrigued. "Awesome."

                "Not really, but okay." Derek starts heading inside Stiles' home, into the comfort of the living room. Stiles, of course, follows. "Just bring comfortable clothes like simple shorts or sweat pants. Bring a pillow, as well. And bug spray. You should be fine." Stiles' eyes light up. He seems excited to be finally getting out of the city life for a while.

                Derek sits down on Stiles' couch, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table while Stiles hops around the living room. "We need to come up with some story of how we started dating. And we need to have background info set. Like, have we said "I love you" yet, or are we planning on getting married?"

                "I asked you out in the Sherlock Holmes museum," Derek decides. Stiles loved the Sherlock Holmes museum, so it seemed like a nice place. "I told you that I loved you on New Year's Eve. We are taking things really slow. We haven't talked about marriage."

                "Why did you ask me out. Why couldn't I have told you that I loved you first? You make me seem like I don't want to be in this relationship." Stiles crinkles his nose.

                "This isn't a real relationship so calm down," Derek orders. "And I want it to be me who imposes everything so that my family doesn't hate you when this all falls apart."

                "Who says this is going to fall apart?"

                Derek sighs. "All of my family members are werewolves, remember? They'll sense your lies even before they leave your lips. Convincing them that we're in love isn't going to be as easy and fun as you think it will be."

                "We can make it fun! C'mon. Test me. Ask me stuff about our "relationship."" Stiles sits down on the coffee table, resting his elbows on his knees and leaning towards Derek.

                Derek rolls his eyes and thinks of some things to test him. "Okay. Um, so, Stiles, how did we first meet?"

                "Easy," Stiles scoffs. "We met when I was in High School. Next question!"

                "Fine. They know that anyways. Um, when did the two of you first kiss?" They hadn't talked about the answer to that one, so it will be interesting seeing what Stiles has to say.

                "I kissed _you,"_ Stiles says, which is true. "We were at the Sherlock Holmes museum and I-"

                "No. We can't kiss in public. If we did that then someone would've taken a photo."

                Stiles nods, "Right. That makes sense. Okay, scratch that. The night before, we were sort of drunk, remember? So we kissed that night when we got to my hotel room. I kissed you because you kept looking at my lips and it was just too irresistible and I loved you, even then. The next morning, at the Sherlock Holmes museum is when you asked me out. You weren't hung-over because you're a dumb werewolf. I was hung-over though, but I always am. And I was going to kiss you again, right there, in front of everyone, but then a tour guide started talking and I just smiled instead."

                Derek can't sense any nervousness, the only thing he can smell is the sexual tension basically radiating off of Stiles. He shouldn't be surprised that he's so good at this; Stiles is a professional story teller. "That's good," Derek tells him, but then he insists, "Please don't tell my parents that I get you drunk all the time though. I don't want them to think we're alcoholics."

                "I can stop drinking whenever I want to stop drinking," Stiles smirks.

                "That's exactly what an alcoholic would say."

                Stiles reaches over and shoves Derek. "Continue with the questions. I feel like I'm good at this."

                "You are good at this. That's why I don't need to test you. It'll be fine. Plus you already know Cora."

                "Right." Stiles keeps his eye on Derek, his mouth hanging open slightly. "Um, I should probably get some sleep. It was a long weekend."

                "Of course," Derek nods, starting to stand so that he can leave. "I'll pick you up around ten."

                "That's too early. I-"

                "It takes a while to get there! I can't have my family thinking we stay in bed till one every day."

                "But we do stay in bed till one every day."

                Derek sighs and repeats, "I'll pick you up around ten."

                "Fine," Stiles frowns, knowing that he won't be able to win.

                ***

                Stiles ended up sleeping in the car which was odd for Derek because he's used to Stiles being awake, present, and loud. Stiles had obeyed Laura and is wearing his glasses, which have slipped to the tip of his nose crookedly while his face is squished against his seat. Derek smiles and thinks how Stiles is absolutely adorable when he sleeps. Derek is also thankful for the silence because he has to spend a week with Stiles, so a bit of peace before the storm is nice.

                They're only about an hour away from the cabin when Stiles wakes up. Derek is filling up the car with gas, and Stiles stretches, fixing his glasses on his face and looking around. His face feels tingly from where he was pressed against the seat, and it probably has left a mark, but he doesn't care. Stiles rubs his eyes, gets out of the car to go use the washroom in the gas station. Derek is inside the station, buying a few things, and doesn't even notice Stiles as he walks through to the toilets.

                He doesn't take long to do his business and he heads back out, but Derek's car is gone. Stiles groans as he sees that Derek isn't anywhere around either. The guy is a werewolf, he's should probably be able to realize that Stiles is suddenly not in the car! Stiles swears to himself, deciding to go inside the station again so he can purchase a water with a bit of the money he has in his jean pockets.

                He sits on the curb, wishing that he hadn't left his phone in the car. He drinks from his water bottle, trying not to be angry, and that's when he sees Derek's car suddenly speeding back to the gas station. Stiles shakes his head at how ridiculous Derek is. Derek pulls up right in front of Stiles, opening the door and running out towards him.

                "Stiles!" Derek growls and leaps at Stiles. Stiles is afraid for his life, as if Derek forgetting him is _his_ fault. But instead of brutally murdering Stiles, Derek holds his face and scans it for scratches. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

                Stiles blinks and swats away Derek's hands. "You were gone for two minutes. I went pee and then got some water."

                "You were just so quiet when you were sleeping so I-" Derek starts apologizing but Stiles just laughs and shoves him away so that he can go and sit in the car.

                "I'm driving for the rest of the trip!" Stiles declares, and Derek doesn't protest. "Get in. I brought a mix CD."

                "That is so... lame," Derek remarks.

                "Get in the car, you big sour wolf," Stiles grins. Derek listens to him and gets in the passenger side just as Stiles is hanging over the back of his seat, searching for something in his bag in the back, with his butt sticking up in the air. "I can't remember which pocket I put it in. I swear it was- Oh here it is!" Stiles sits normally again and puts in the CD, pressing play. Stiles starts bouncing his leg while he gets his seatbelt on.

                As the music starts, Derek turns his head slowly to glare at Stiles who is smiling excitedly. "Really?" Derek asks as The Proclaimer's "Five Hundred Miles"  starts playing.

                Stiles taps his hand enthusiastically to the beat as he sings along with the chorus, "But I would walk five hundred miles and I would walk five hundred more-"

                Stiles is even doing an exaggerated accent when he sings and Derek just can't listen to it any longer so he shoves Stiles. Stiles lets out a pained yelp and goes back to shove Derek, which, as always, doesn't hurt at all.

                "Don't lie, you love my singing," Stiles is beaming while he bobs his head to the music. Derek soon learns that the song is on the mix CD several times and he nearly brings it out and snaps it in half. The CD also turns out to contain "Partition" by Beyonce --only twice, and Stiles belts out every word each time --, "Feed the Birds" from Mary Poppins --which has Stiles acting very emotional--, some songs from Frozen, and of course, the wonderful "Numa Numa." The whole hour consists of Stiles' irritating leg bouncing and singing --which he actually thinks he's good at. Derek has to restrain himself from opening the car door and rolling out onto the road and getting hit, and in the process of keeping calm, he almost forgets to tell Stiles the right turns to his parents' cabin.

                Stiles finally turns off the music as they pull up to the Hale's cabin. Derek watches as his jaw drops; the cabin is obviously not what Stiles had pictured, especially when Derek had told him to bring his own pillow. It reminds Stiles of twilight. It is not really a cabin, but a mansion made out of windows in the middle of nowhere. Stiles swears he even sees a lady in a maid's outfit walking around the corner for a moment. Derek flickers his eyes to Stiles.

                "I can hear my family in the backyard," he tells Stiles, sort of as a warning.

                "This is not a cabin," Stiles blabbers. "This is bigger than the home I'm even living in _now._ Promise me that we can play hide-and-seek sometime this week!"

                Derek opens his door and gets out. "Sure. Whatever."

                "Yes!" Stiles grins, turning the car engine off and getting out, himself. Stiles walks to the trunk of the car where Derek is getting out their suitcases. Stiles just leans against the car for a moment before Derek gives him a look. "What?" Stiles asks.

                "Why are you staring at me?" Derek murmurs, hoping that his family isn't listening in, though they probably are because they are insane.

                "You're wearing my hoodie," Stiles comments. Derek is always wearing blazers or nice work clothes, and so this tight lilac sweater in combination with some loose grey sweat pants is really appealing for Stiles' eyes. "Can I ask why?"

                "I don't own sweaters. So when you were sleeping I just stole yours because I was cold," Derek admits quietly which causes Stiles to smile. Derek closes the trunk after he's gotten all of their suitcases out, and he leaves them on the ground to come back and take inside later because Stiles reaches out to hold his hand.

                "Let's go meet your family," Stiles marvels, swinging Derek's arm back and forth.

                Derek rolls his eyes because he can hear Laura's voice in the distance calling to him saying, "Derek, bring him over already!"

                "Yeah, yeah," Derek groans. He reaches out to wipe some sleep from Stiles' eye. "Alright. Let's go meet my family."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously have the lamest titles ever, I'm so sorry.  
> There's going to be a second part, so don't worry.   
> Also, I love feedback! Thank you so much if you've read this. Continue being awesome :)   
> (Btw, I totally couldn't think of a name for Derek's ex so I panicked and chose Sebastian cause Sebastian Stan. And then for his doctor husband I panicked again and thought of Chris Evans)


End file.
